L'agent 007 de l'amour
by Lightman5
Summary: Votre mission si vous l'acceptez suivre les enveloppes roses! Bon chance Agent Mister Tea!/Une personne au Lightman Group s'amuse à faire tourner en bourrique nos deux experts en mensonges(surtout Cal)lors de ce jour funeste qui est vous l'avez bien compris...La St Valentin! Mais qui est ce mystérieux Honey aux message plus qu'étranges...Mmmh Mmmh.. Mon humour donc à vous de voir!


**Disclaimer**: Aucuuuun perso de LTM ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas de souuuus !

**Note:** Histoire écrite en l'honneur de la St Valentin ( que je n'affectionne pas vraiment XD ), c'est pour ça que j'ai tourné cela un peu en dérision tout en gardant un certain côté...Romantique ! Dirons nous ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu la poster le jour J de la St Valentin...ça aurait été plus fun XD En espérant que vous avez aimez ! Mouiiiiii mon humour...étrange...comme d'hab... / Et léger sous-entendu

* * *

><p><strong>L'agent 007 de l'amour<strong>

**(Accidentally in love - Counting Crows)**

Dieu qu'il détestait cette journée… Pourquoi existait-elle ?!Non sérieusement?! La Saint Valentin… jour funeste où chacun devait aprioris avouer son amour à l'être aimé…Enfin d'après sa fille ! Songea t-il énervé en marchant activement dans les couloirs du Lightman Group pour rejoindre son bureau. Jour où amour guimauve, romantisme réchauffé au micro-onde et appuie à la consommation se mélangeaient pour former cette boule anarchique de grand n'importe quoi ! Or lui il n'était pas de ceux qui se laisserait happé par cette frénésie éphémère où pour une seule et unique journée il déclarerait son amour sous la forme d'une boîte d'organe humain. Où dans celle-ci se retrouveraient plusieurs chocolats de diverse parfums, plus dégueulasse les uns que les autres, rangés et quadrillés pour ne pas être mangés et être oubliés dans un placard à côté d'une boîte de conserve d'haricot.

Et puis même si on y émettait l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait fêter cette journée, il ne voyait pas avec qui ?! Puisque voilà plus d'un mois que le grand Cal Lightman, l'amoureux des femmes au miel tiède et au chocolat fondant ne trouvait plus son bonheur auprès de celles-ci. C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait une nouvelle fois seul en ce maudis jour, avec pour seul compagnie son travail qui lui prenait tout son temps, sa fille qui lui répétait sans cesse de trouver quelqu'un avant de recevoir un autre coup de poing et d'être défiguré à vie… Chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à respecter puisque suite à l'arrestation d'un présumé meurtrier, ce dernier lui avait asséné un magistrale coup de poing dans la figure. Ce qui avait eu pour mérite d'ornée son nez meurtrie d'un joli petit pansement. Hé oui il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse comme il aimait à dire.

C'est donc dégoutté par cette pitoyable journée, qu'il entra avec grand fracas dans son bureau. Renfrogné, il se dirigea ensuite vers celui-ci et s'y installa afin d'y noyer son désarrois dans son travail. Face à son ordinateur portable, il cliqua sur l'icône d'un nouveau dossier en cours, lorsque soudainement il entendit le son d'une petite tonalité lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un nouveau mail. Pensant qu'il devait s'agir de la date d'approbation d'un rendez-vous établi avec un client, Cal soupira puis décida de se rendre dans sa boîte de courrier électronique afin de répondre à celui-ci. Et ce fût avec une grande surprise qu'il vit que l'objet du mail n'avait aucun rapport avec le boulot de près ou de loin.

- À mon Valentin…, Marmonna t-il en lisant le titre du mail.-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?! Vociféra t-il avant d'ouvrir le courrier pour laisser apparaître un petit mot de deux lignes à peine:-_Tu penses que cette journée est l'une des pires que tu penses vivre et bien… tu as TORS ! Car l'amour t'attends au coin de la rue ou du moins… d'un couloir ! Car oui tu es aveugle mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider à retrouver la lumière ! Donc ta mission si tu l'acceptes ( et tu as intérêt ) est de retrouver avant tout: Ton élixir d'amour qui t'attend à sa place habituelle ! Ps:Ton nom de code: Mister Tea, Bonne chance!_

- Quoi ?! Proclama Cal interloqué devant son ordinateur.-C'est une blague ou quoi?! Si c'était la cas c'était vraiment pas drôle ! Mais qui avait bien pût lui envoyer un message pareil ?! Et c'est en regardant l'adresse mail de son correspondant qu'il y eu brusquement un mouvement de recul contre sa chaise, en lisant: - Honey gmail .com - Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! Déclara l'expert en mensonge en fronçant ses sourcils. Et puis c'était quoi ce élixir d'amour ?! Non sérieusement ! Encore un employé de l'entreprise qui voulait se venger de lui et de ses méthodes soit disant persécutrices !

Trouvant ce message un peu trop étrange à son goût, l'expert en mensonge décida de se lever et de se rendre dans la salle de restauration de l'entreprise afin de remettre son esprit embrumé au clair. Arrivant à celle-ci, il vit avec soulagement aucune trace de présence humaine. Puisque si cela avait été le cas dans l'état d'énervement qu'il était, il aurait peut-être fait un massacre ou pire encore sur le pauvre innocent qui se serait trouvé sur sa route. Puis s'apprêtant à se faire une bonne tasse de sa boisson préféré, il s'arrêta subitement dans son action lorsqu'il remarqua seul et abandonné de tout propriétaire une petite tasse de thé bien fumante sur une table au centre de la pièce. Curieux, Cal s'avança prudemment jusqu'à celle-ci, la regarda avec suspicion, observa les allants-tour, puis l'attrapa par sa hanse afin de l'examiner de plus prêt. Sous son oeil averti, il y contempla le liquide transparent puis reconnaissant cette odeur si familière, il porta la tasse à sa bouche et y plongea ses lèvres pour en gouter le breuvage. Fermant les yeux pour y apprécier encore plus le contact du liquide brulant sur son palais d'expert, il les rouvrit brusquement pour ensuite déclarer:- Mais c'est le parfum de mon thé préféré ça !

Ahuris de savoir qu'une autre personne que lui pouvait aimer ce genre de thé, il lança un nouveau regard circulaire dans la pièce pour voir s'il n'y avait vraiment que lui. Et surpris de constater qu'il était belle et bien seul il émit une mine interloquée puis s'apprêtant à y reposer sa tasse sur la table, il arrêta tout mouvement quand il vit avec étonnement une sorte de petite enveloppe de couleur rose sur celle-ci. Mimant une petite moue de sa bouche, il hésita, regarda avec un air interrogateur la carte puis sans savoir pourquoi il prit celle-ci entre ses mains et y lu sur le dessus:-_Pour Mister Tea._

- C'est quoi encore que ce truc… Marmonna t-il pour lui même en posant sa tasse avec lenteur sur la table pour ensuite ouvrir l'enveloppe avec précaution et y découvrir un petit mot à l'intérieur. Extirpant puis dépliant celui-ci il pût y lire:-_J'espère que ton élixir t'as plus et qu'il a pu te redonner des forces ! Car le temps presse et les fleurs se fanent auras tu le temps d'aller les cueillir ? Une mission combinant adresse et subtilité ! Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur !_

- Hein ?! Bredouilla t-il médusé pour ensuite voir que le petit mot été signé comme pour le précédent mail d'un _Honey. _Examinant l'enveloppe avec plus de précision il découvrit que quelques billets de dollars ainsi qu'une petite carte de visite avaient été laissés. Cette dernière entre ses mains il lu:- _Fleuriste Mr et Mme Austin. _Retournant la carte il remarqua ensuite sur son revers un petit mot manuscrit:-_Téléphones et dis: C'est pour Honey. _Ne sachant que faire, l'expert en mensonge sembla réfléchir quelques secondes lorsque dans un acte de folie il décida de sortir avec précipitation son téléphone et d'y composer le numéro exigé. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il entendit soudainement une voix féminine déclarer:

_- Bonjour vous êtes bien chez les fleuristes Austin que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Pris de cours, Cal resta muet quelque instant lorsque la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil interloquée par ce silence proclama:-_Allo? Il y a quelqu'un?_

- …

_- Bon et bien je vais raccroché si vous ne rep…_

- Non attendez ! S'écria brusquement l'expert en mensonge avec une petite grimace.

_- Heu…oui. Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?_

- C'est pour…

_- Oui ?_

- Honey ?

_- Je ne comprend pas ce que vous désirez monsieur…_

- Excuser moi…, Souffla t-il en se passant une main gêné dans ses chevaux en songeant qu'il avait dû être le pire des abrutis.-Ça doit être une blague qu'on a du me faire…Une personne m'a laissé une carte en m'indiquant de vous téléphoner. Et c'était marqué de vous dire _c'est pour Honey_…Laisser tomber…excusez moi encore de vous avoir dérangé pour rien, je vais vous laisser…

S'apprêtant à raccrocher, la jeune femme fleuriste s'exclama brusquement:_-Oh c'est vous Mister Tea !_

- Heu…quoi ? Fit Lightman perplexe à cette interpellation.

_- On va de suite vous livrez les fleurs que vous avez commander !_

- Mais je n'ai jamais commander de…

_- Un livreur arrivera dans un quart-d'heure maximum !_

- Comment mais je…

_- À tout suite monsieur !_

- Attendez…! Il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique soit que le bip marquant la fin de la conversation retenti.-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Ragea t-il en regardant avec effarement son téléphone pour ensuite sortir avec rapidité de la pièce. Interloqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il voulu revenir dans son bureau pour tenter de se ressaisir lorsque soudainement sa réceptionniste Anna l'arrêta subitement dans son parcours:-Docteur Lightman!

- C'est pas le moment Anna ! Riposta Cal irrité en continuant sa marche.

- Mais monsieur on vient de me laisser ça pour vous !, À ces mots le patron s'immobilisa net, soupira puis s'approcha de la jeune femme qui lui tendit une petite enveloppe rose, la même que celle de la salle de restauration.

- Vous avez vu qui vous a donné ça ? Questionna l'expert en mensonge tout en déchirant celle-ci pour y voir l'intérieur.

- Non monsieur.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, l'homme plongea sa main à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et y extirpa un autre petit mot et y lu à voix haute:_-Pour ta prochaine destination… et n'oublies pas la liste !, _Après sa courte lecture il sentit soudainement quelque chose de plus lourd dans l'enveloppe, fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension s'est totalement hébété qu'il y retrouva ses clés de voiture de sa BMW de collection.

- Mais c'est mes clés ! Comment elles ont pu arriver là ?! S'offusqua t-il en les regardant dans sa main.

- Un problème monsieur ? Demanda Anna intriguée en observant son patron dans un état étrange.

- Je…, Commença t-il à dire vite coupé par un jeune homme habillé d'une casquette rougeâtre, d'une veste en cuir marron et d'un jean usé.

- B'jour cherche un certain Mister Tea ? , Lu le jeune sur un calepin qu'il tenait entre ses mains tout en mâchant un chewing-gum de manière assez ragoutante.

- Heu…désolée Monsieur mais il n'y a aucun Mister…Tea ici. Répondit Anna un peu désorientée par la demande.

- Bah d'après l'adresse qu'on m'a donné c'est bien ici que j'dois livrer ces fleurs ! Affirma le jeune livreur en montrant un bouquet d'une douzaine de roses rouges de son autre main comme preuve.

- Quoi mais…, Souffla Cal complètement désorienté par tous ces événements qui s'enchaînaient. - Faites voir ! Réclama t-il sèchement alors que le livreur lui donna sans commandement le bouquet de rose. L'expert en mensonge examina de toute part le dit bouquet lorsqu'il trouva en son centre un autre petit mot sans enveloppe cette fois-ci: _-À donner à la plus belle des fleurs…, Prochaine mission acheter les fournitures demandés dans un temps limité! Ps:-Ci-joint la liste dont tu auras besoin ! Bonne chance Mister Tea ! Et que le pouvoir du thé soit avec toi !_

Constatant qu'il s'agissait de la même écriture que pour les précédents messages, Cal comprit dans l'instantané qu'une personne qui le connaissait assez bien était entrain de le faire tourner en bourrique dans ce vaste jeu de piste.

- M'sieur ! L'interpella sans ménagement le jeune homme tout en continuant de mâché avec vulgarité sa pâte gluante.

- Hein quoi ?! Déclara Lightman en levant soudainement se tête pour rencontré le regard insistant du livreur malpolie.

- J'vous disais que ça coûtait 50 dollars!

- 50 dollars ! S'injuria Cal par ce prix avec des mouvements de main.

- Bah ouais il y a le coût de la livraison et en plus de ça c'est la Saint Valentin… Faut bien qu'on gagne notre vie !

- Rrrrh…escroc…de…pacotille…Je vais lui faire bouffer ses…, Marmonna t-il en cherchant son portefeuille dans sa poche, lorsqu'il se souvint soudainement de l'argent qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans l'autre message. Prenant celui-ci, il donna 60 dollars au livreur en déclarant:- Je vous ai donné 60 dollars, vous avez 10 dollar pour me rendre la monnaie?

- Désolé M'sieur j'ai rien sur moi ! Lui répondit-il en passant son index sous son nez.

- Mouais…dégagez avant que je ne vous balance le reste de ma petite monnaie sur vous !

Effrayé le jeune homme regarda avec des grands yeux ronds l'expert en mensonge puis avec une rapidité extrême il lui fit volte face pour se mettre à marcher à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

- Bon sang…, Soupira t-il en regardant avec dépit le mot dans sa main.

- Ah monsieur ! J'ai oublié de vous dire que le rendez-vous avec Mr Peterson a été reporté pour la semaine prochaine ! Informa tout d'un coup Anna en regardant son patron faire une tête de dix pied de long.

- Quoi ?! S'outragea t-il avec de grand geste de ses bras.-Ce mec est incroyable ! Ça fait une semaine qui réclame un rendez-vous avec moi et là le seul jour où j'étais libre il veut faire ça plus tard !

- Je suis désolée monsieur…, Dit la réceptionniste avec une mine navrée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?! Proclama t-il effaré en se passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Voyez au moins le bon côté des choses… Dites vous que vous avez désormais votre journée de libre pour faire votre liste de chose à faire…, Surpris de cette réponse Lightman tourna avec rapidité sa tête en direction de la jeune femme et lui lança un regard interrogateur.-Enfin…je veux dire…Vous devez bien avoir des choses à faire ! En tant que patron d'une grande entreprise et père d'une adolescente je suppose que vous n'avez jamais le temps de vous occupez de vous !

- Mouais…., Marmonna t-il en lançant un dernier regard suspicieux à sa réceptionniste avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Se trouvant désormais devant sa voiture, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et émit une petite moue dubitatif en regardant celle-ci d'un air songeur. Devait-il suivre ou non ces indications… Telle était la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit plus que tourmenté.-C'est complètement dingue ! Proclama t-il tout haut d'une voix exaspéré alors qu'une grand-mère promenant son caniche dans la rue le regarda d'un air effrayé. Il allait subitement faire marche arrière lorsque qu'un petit papier de couleur rose coincé entre ses essuies-glace attira son attention. Il fit une petite moue de sa bouche pour y serrer ses dents, le regarda avec envie, puis sans savoir pour quoi il prit celui-ci et y lu: _-Arrêtes de te demander pourquoi et fais le!_

Crispant sa mâchoire il froissa le dit papier, le jeta dans une poubelle non loin de lui et jura:- Merde !, Il mit le bouquet de rose dans son coffre, entra ensuite rapidement dans sa voiture, mit sa clé de contact , regarda son rétroviseur… et y découvrit un nouveau petit mot:_-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Continues comme ça ! , _Il émit un long soupir de rage, prit le papier le jeta sur le siège passager et démarra sa voiture pour se rendre au centre commercial qui était indiqué sur le enfin au lieu de prédilection, il se gara et se rendit avec rapidité dans celui-ci tout en lisant la liste qu'on lui avait donné au préalable:

_- Parfum (callian)_

_- Champagne_

_- Boite de chocolat_

_Mission qui demande une grande rapidité, un grand sang froid et une mentalité à tout épreuve, surtout pour le premier… Ps: Arrêtes de râler !_

Levant ses yeux au ciel, Cal se mit en quête de trouver toutes ces choses avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Et ce fût seulement après quelques minutes de course effrénée entre divers rayons qu'il trouva enfin son bonheur en dénichant presque tous les produits voulu. Ne lui manquant plus que le parfum, il se dirigea vers la seule boutique qui en vendait. Mais dès qu'il osa mettre un pied dans celle-ci un vendeur brun au sourire ultra-White, habillé d'un costume cravate, l'accosta avec une extrême vivacité.

- Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur? Lui demanda l'homme avec précipitation, ses deux mains croisées derrière son dos. Dieu qu'il détestait ces vendeurs… Songea Lightman le regard noir et la mâchoire crispée.

- Moui…enfin je sais pas vraiment c'est…, Bredouilla Cal ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait.

- Pour un cadeau ?

- Je sais pas…

- Pour votre femme !

- Je viens de vous dire que…!

- Vous savez pour la St Valentin nous faisons de très bon prix ! Je suis sûr que votre épouse sera extrêmement ravi de recevoir…, Commença t-il à dire en prenant un petit flacon sur un présentoir pour ensuite se retourner face à Cal et l'asperger de celui-ci.- Secret Love ! Notre tout nouveau parfum ! Spécialement pour les amoureux !

Toussant à cause du produit que le vendeur venait de lui balancer en pleine figure alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé… L'expert en mensonge s'apprêtait à lui montrer sa manière de penser lorsque l'homme en costume plus rapide répliqua:-Rafraîchissant n'est-il pas ? Sinon nous avons aussi: Hot Heart ! Proposa t-il tout sourire en prenant un autre parfum,dont le flacon possédait sans surprise la forme d'un coeur, pour ensuite asperger son client de celui-ci.-Celui-ci est plus… Puissant je dirais ! Vous aimez ?

- Je…, Dit Cal une nouvelle fois couper par le vendeur exécrable.

- Je vois que monsieur est connaisseur! Nous avons aussi Rose Piquante ! Parfum Français ! Allégua t-il un doigt posé sur le bouton de pression du flacon afin de l'actionner bien qu'il ne pût jamais le faire, puisque Lightman excédé par ses méthodes plus que rébarbatif avait posé une main ferme sur son avant bras afin de l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

- Croyez-moi que si vous m'asperger encore une fois…Je vous promet que vous vous demanderez qui a atteint la lumière ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?! Prévint-il en lançant un regard noir à l'homme en costume qui prenant peur avala sa salive et posa avec une extrême lenteur le petit flacon qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur le présentoir derrière lui.

- Bien…, Souffla Cal en regardant l'homme faire.

- Hum-Hum… Eeet que désire Monsieur dans ce cas-là ? Demanda le vendeur en reprenant sa pose de majordome.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux MAIS…, Reprit-il plus fortement en ayant vu le regard de son interlocuteur divaguer sur un flacon en forme de fleur. - Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards vous aurez un parfum du nom de…Callian ?! Questionna t-il en lisant ce qu'il était inscrit sur sa liste en fronçant ses sourcils avec un mouvement de sa main.

- Hmm…Je suis désolé de vous dire que nous n'avons aucun parfum du nom de "Callian" en vente Monsieur… Et encore heureux qui oserait donner un nom pareil pour un flacon de parfum ! C'est absurde ! S'offusqua presque le vendeur.

- Mouais…Bon bah…J'vous laisse dans ce cas ! Déclara l'expert en mensonge en lançant un dernier regard noir au vendeur pour ensuite sortir énervé de la boutique.

- Hmm ! Fit l'homme en costume en levant légèrement sa tête d'un air hautin.-Callian…qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

- Attends qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?! S'exclama subitement une jeune vendeuse rousse à ses côté qui se posta face à lui.

- Rien simplement un fou qui voulait un parfum du nom de Callian… Il y a des gens vraiment étrange de nos jour ! Répondit le brun d'un geste lasse de sa main.

- Quoi?! S'écria presque la jeune femme avec une mine ahuris. - Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé partir?!

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Lui créer son parfum de ses rêves !

- Rhhaaa ! Il est parti où ?! Aboya presque la rouquine avec de grand gestes de ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Il est sorti il y a une minute à peine !

- À quoi il ressemblait ?!

- Il était petit, cheveux courts, blaser noir, jean bleu, chaussures… plus que de mauvais goût ! Et une démarche de pingouin!

- T'es vraiment stupide ! Ragea la jeune fille en courant vers la sortie.

- HEY ! Je te signale que tu es encore en service ! S'écria l'homme brun en voyant la jeune fille partir de manière précipitée. Cette dernière se trouvant désormais dans le grand hall de l'immense centre commercial, elle se mit à regarder dans tous les sens dans la masse influente de client, qui allait et venait, tout en cherchant l'homme qui correspondait à la description que son collègue venait de lui faire un peu plus tôt. Quand soudainement à moins de deux mètres d'elle, elle remarqua un homme marcher d'une allure assez atypique…N'écoutant plus qu'elle, la jeune fille courût comme une dingue vers l'homme en question tout en bousculant au passage quelques clients qui vociféra contre ce malmenant. Ayant enfin réussi à le rattraper, elle l'arrêta en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule en lui demandant essoufflée:-Callian ?

L'homme interpellé, qui n'était autre que Lightman, se retourna vivement et proclama:-Quoi ?!

- C'est vous le client qui demandait le parfum Callian ?

- Heu..ouais…enfin j'crois…Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes Mister Tea ! Suivez-moi ! Exigea la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Cal émit une mine dubitatif face à cette proposition et voyant cela la rouquine leva ses yeux au ciel, soupira, empoigna le bras de l'homme et déclara en le tirant en avant:-On m'avait dit que vous seriez comme ça !

- Quoi mais…! Fit l'expert en mensonge trainé de force jusqu'à la boutique de parfum dont il venait de sortir.

- Monsieur à changé d'avis ? Demanda presque extasié le vendeur avec un flacon entre ses mains prêt à l'utilisation.

- Vous…! Fit Lightman avec un air mauvais sur le visage vite coupé par la jeune vendeuse.

- Laisses-le tranquille Walter ! Vas t'occuper des autres clients, celui-là il est pour moi !

Le dénommé Walter grogna dans sa barbe lorsque tout d'un coup il retrouva très vite le sourire en voyant de son oeil aguerrit un homme musclé de deux mètres entrain de regarder divers étalages de parfums. Tout excité de montrer sa nouvelle gamme de produit, l'homme en costume s'approcha avec une rapidité non feinte face à son nouveau client et l'aspergea en plein visage du flacon qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Fraise des bois ! Vous aimez ?

L'homme de deux mètres émit un air mauvais sur son visage, ferma ses yeux mais resta incroyablement silencieux. Du côté de Cal, la jeune vendeuse l'avait laissé seul deux minutes avant de revenir tout sourire auprès de lui avec un paquet de parfum.

- Et voilà ! Votre parfum pour homme comme convenu !

- Je n'ai jamais commandé de parfum…, Déclara l'expert en mensonge perplexe.

- Je sais ! Répondit la rouquine souriante tout en donnant le joli petit paquet emballé à son client qui fit une mine interloquée à cette réponse.-Oh ! J'allais oublier le plus important ! Dit-elle en sortant de nul part une petite enveloppe rose pour la donner à Lightman.

- Tenez c'est pour vous !

- Heu…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne l'a pas aspergé de parfum si c'est ce que vouliez savoir !

Fronçant ses sourcils, Cal prit avec un regard incertain la dite enveloppe puis l'ouvrit avec précaution pour en tirer un nouveau message:_- Je vois que tu as arrêté de râler ! C'est une bonne chose ! Maintenant accourt jusqu'à cette endroit pour qu'elle brille de mille feu ! Mission qui demande de l'esprit et de l'amour ! __Ps: Je sais le vendeur de parfum est très…bizarre… Bonne Chance Agent Mister Tea !, _Et c'est avec un mouvement de sourcil qu'il trouva une petite carte de visite d'un bijoutier accompagné du mot.

- Bonne soirée monsieur ! Proclama soudainement la jeune femme avec un immense sourire.

- Heu… On est que 16H… Déclara médusé l'expert en mensonge.

- Je sais ! Lui répéta t-elle.

Ce fût donc avec de grand yeux ronds que Lightman se détourna de la vendeuse de parfum afin de sortir de la boutique le plus rapidement possible.

- Merci d'être passé ! Proclama Walter souriant tandis que le type de deux mètres le tenait par le col de sa chemise.

- Mais - c'est - quoi - ce - bordel ?! Marmonna Cal avec lenteur en sortant de la parfumerie pour se rendre à sa voiture afin de rejoindre en vitesse l'adresse de la bijouterie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin à destination et entra d'un air préoccupé dans la bijouterie. Pivotant sur le même il observa avec émerveillement les diverses, parures de bijoux, de bagues, de bracelets…en tout genre présentés dans de fine vitrine sécurisée. L'établissement en question semblait être assez ancien et reconnu songea t-il tout en contemplant une montre à gousset en or reposant sur un présentoir.

- Vous devez être Mister Tea je présume ? Proclama brusquement un vieille homme à lunette derrière son comptoir, qui était entrain d'examiner avec précision un collier en or à l'aide d'une petite loupe oculaire.

- Heu… Fit Lightman consterné en se retournant vivement face au bijoutier qui n'avait pas daigné relever sa tête.

- On m'avait dit que vous seriez en retard…Et je vois en effet que vous l'êtes ! Approchez je vous pris ! Signala le veille homme en enlevant sa loupe de son oeil pour ranger le bijou qu'il tenait entre ses mains dans une petite boite.

- Je ne sais pas…, Commença à dire Cal subitement coupé par le bijoutier qui, en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes à l'aide d'un mouchoir brodé avec des initial, lui demanda -Votre couleur préférée ?

- Heu…le bleu pourquoi ?

Le vieille homme parti sans un mot et revint seulement quelques seconde plus tard avec une jolie petite boîte de velours de couleur rouge, qu'il déposa soigneusement sur le comptoir pour ensuite l'ouvrir avec précaution sous les yeux subjugués de son client.

- Je vous présente l'un de nos plus beau collier !

- Mais je…

- Le collier est en argent sertie en son centre d'un coeur de diamant d'une légère teinte de couleur bleu de 0,40 de carat !

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Il ira parfaitement avec ses yeux ! Déclara le bijoutier en fermant la petite boite d'un seul coup.

- Mais…

- Je vous l'emballe ? N'attendant pas la réponse de Cal, l'homme mit le bijoux dans un joli paquet cadeau qu'il donna avec soin à son client.-Oh et tenez ! Dit-il en donnant une enveloppe rose à celui-ci.

- Je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tout est déjà payé ! Bonne soirée !

L'expert en mensonge fit un regard complément perdu en direction de l'homme à lunette et souffla:-À vous aussi…, Puis tel un automate il s'apprêta à passer le sasse de sécurité de la bijouterie lorsque qu'il entendit le vielle homme proclamer tout en observant un autre bijou de ses mains expertes:-Et n'oublier pas l'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme !

Lightman lança un dernier regard perturbé au bijoutier concentré dans sa tâche puis sorti de la boutique en déclarant:-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…, Toujours sonné par ces derniers événements, il mit toute ses petites emplettes dans son coffre puis rentra avec lenteur dans son véhicule. Se passant une main lasse sur son visage, il regarda avec inquiétude l'enveloppe rose qu'il détenait entre ses mains puis l'ouvrit cette fois-ci d'un seul coup comme n'en pouvant plus de cette balade interminable au quatre coin de la ville.

- _Je sais…Tu es énervé parce que tu te fais balader dans toute la ville sans savoir pourquoi… Je te l'ai déjà dis arrêtes de te poser des questions ! Bon… change d'expression sinon tu resteras figé avec cette tête de blasé à vie !_

- Pfff…

_- Il est temps de ce changer pour cette magnifique soirée qui ne fait que commencer ! Mission qui demande du bon goût et de la maitrise de soi !_

Mimant une mine d'incompréhension Cal trouva l'adresse d'un tailleur non loin de sa position.-Mais c'est quoi ce bor…

_- Ps: Arrêtes de jurer !_

- Rhaaa !

Sous ce râle de mécontentement, il démarra sa voiture et se rendit le visage fermé jusqu'au lieu exigé. Arrivant sur place il se dirigea avec sa démarche habituelle dans une petite boutique nommé Wilson&Son. Les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, il marcha d'un air décontracté dans l'établissement en regardant plusieurs étalages de vêtement pendu à des cintres.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma boutique je suis monsieur Wilson. Monsieur à trouvé son bonheur ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière lui. Se retournant avec rapidité, Lightman vit avec étonnement un homme aux cheveux blancs à moustache agenouillé sur le sol entrain de prendre les mesures d'un pantalon de costume sur un de ses clients.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici…

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul, personne ne sait vraiment où il va. Moi même je ne sais pas quelle est ma place dans ce futile univers entre pantalon trop grand, manche courte et chemise froissée !

- Moui enfin je veux dire… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais "ici" ! Répéta Cal en accentuant bien la prononciation sur le dernier mot.

À cette réponse le dénommé Wilson tourna lentement son regard sur l'expert en mensonge, le détailla des pieds à la tête puis reprenant sa tâche déclara:-C'est vous Mister Tea! Je vous attendais avec impatience!

- Je…

- Attendez moi à la caisse je vais chercher votre costume !

L'expert en mensonge émit une petite moue de sa bouche, fixa avec un air interloqué le couturier puis sans réclamer son reste se dirigea d'un pas mesuré jusqu'à une sorte de petit comptoir. Quelques minutes d'attentes plus tard, Wilson revint avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une housse de protection ayant la forme d'un manteau.

- Et voilà la petite merveille !

- Qui vous a demandé de…

- Rien ne sert de poser les questions lorsque nous pouvons pas nous même y répondre. Stipula le couturier d'un sourire énigmatique.

- Dites moi au moins comment vous avez su que c'était moi le…Mister Tea ? Questionna Cal avec un petit rictus.

- L'habit fait le moine Monsieur ! Notre style vestimentaire reflète ce que nous somme. Et d'après ce que je vois vous sembler être une personnes réservée, impulsif et prêt à tout pour les personnes qu'il aime.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait lire dans les chaussures ! Plaisanta Lightman.

- Aaah si vous saviez tout ce que nous pouvions faire…, Répondit l'homme à la moustache de manière mystérieuse en lui donnant le reçu. -Ne vous inquiétez pas tout est déjà payé!

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre !

- Avant que vous ne partiez, pouvez vous essayez …, Dit le couturier d'un regard insistant sur la housse.

- Heu…bah…

- N'ayez crainte ! Bien que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de chose il ne changera pas pour autant votre personnalité en une seule soirée ! Ria légèrement l'homme en ouvrant la housse pour laisser entrevoir le bout d'un smoking. Cal regarda avec un peu de dépit le dit vêtement mais après quelques secondes de réflexion il prit celui-ci et se rendit dans la cabine d'essayage la plus proche.

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit que le vrai courage est parfois celui de choisir !

- Espérons donc que j'ai fais le bon choix…

Wilson ria à nouveau puis après quelque instant de grognement en tout genre, l'expert en mensonge sortit enfin de la cabine sous le regard enchanté de l'homme à la moustache.-M-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e ! Tout simplement magnifique ! Affirma ce dernier en observant son client porter son chef d'oeuvre tout en mimant de ses doigts le symbole de la perfection.

- Si vous le dites…, Soupira Cal en contemplant son reflet dans un miroir sur pied.

- Les coutures son parfaites ! La retombée du tissus aussi ! Les manches sont coupées à la bonne longueur… Il manque juste…, Fit Wilson d'un air pensif avant de subitement faire claquer ses doigts et de disparaitre un court instant pour revenir avec des chaussures noire et une cravate de la même couleur. Cal fronça ses sourcils à la simple vu de ces derniers tandis que le couturier souriant lui ordonna dans un regard implicite de mettre les chaussures. Ne voulant pas contredire l'homme, l'expert en mensonge obtempéra dans un nouveau soupir puis lassa ces dernières à ses pieds. Ceci fait Wilson passa autour du cou de son client la cravate qui lui avait été présenté plus tôt afin de la nouer.

- Vous savez que j'ai déjà un costume ? Informa Lightman avec une mine déconcertée en regardant le couturier faire un noeud Windsor de ses mains expertes.

- Oui mais je suppose que vous ne le porter que pour les soirées des plus barbantes qui puisse exister…Alors que là ! Vous aller le porter pour la plus belle de votre vie !

- Comment ça la plus…

- Vraiment magnifique ! Le coupa l'homme presque surexcité.-Vous savez que vous êtes un homme à costume !

- Je ne savais qu'on avait des têtes à costume…

- Pas spécialement maiiis je trouve que vous en avait une ! Affirma celui-ci dans un grand sourire.-Oh ! Fit soudainement l'homme à moustache faisant presque sursauter son client de surprise.-Qu'est-ce que je peux être tête en l'air parfois ! Proclama t-il en fouillant dans la poche intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir une petite enveloppe rose afin de la donner à Cal. -Tenez ! Dit-il tout sourire.

- Merci…, Murmura presque l'expert en mensonge en prenant lentement la dite enveloppe ayant presque peur de lire ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans.

Remarquant l'air dépité de son client, Wilson tapota sur son épaule en lui soufflant:-Le courage ! Le courage ! S'éloignant par la suite de Lightman il déclara plus fortement: - Bonne soirée ! Oh et dépêchez vous il est presque 19H maintenant !

Ne comprenant pas où le couturier voulait en venir, Cal émit une petite moue de sa bouche, déchira l'enveloppe et en sorti comme pour les précédentes fois un nouveau message: - J_e suis sûr que tu dois être fabuleux dans ce splendide costume ! Et arrêtes de penser que ce n'est qu'un truc de pingouin sans intérêt pour se donner simplement un genre… Je sais que tu aimes les porter ! Bref… Maintenant que tu es tout beau, retournes à ta voiture et ouvres ta boite à gant…_

- Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça…, Marmonna t-il entre ses dents tout en se rendant à sa voiture pour s'installer du côté conducteur. Se penchant ensuite en avant, il ouvrit avec rapidité sa boite à gant et y découvrit un petit postit rose avec inscrit dessus:-_RDV 19H au Lightman Group… Ta vie changera à jamais ! Mission qui demande beaucoup de rapidité puisque te connaissant tu as dû prendre du retard en râlant ! Ps: -Oh et n'oublie pas les fleurs, les chocolats et le bijou hein ! Je te connais…_

Soupirant sa lassitude pour la énième fois, Lightman regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit presque effrayé qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour arriver au lieu désiré. N'écoutant plus que lui, il démarra sa voiture et parti en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Après quelques minutes de stress intense de ne pas pouvoir arriver à l'heure au soit disant rendez-vous de…IL NE SAVAIT MÊME PAAAS ! Ragea t-il intérieurement en songeant qu'il détestait tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter de près ou de loin aux surprises… Puisque en effet pour lui ne pas savoir ce qu'il l'attendait était une de ses plus grandes hantises, lui l'homme qui adorait tout contrôler jusqu'à la température exact de son thé ! C'est donc peu de temps plus tard qu'il arriva au Lightman Group avec un bouquet de rose à la main, un sac de parfum, de chocolat et de bijou dans l'autre qu'il entra avec grand fracas dans son entreprise d'un pas quelque peu pressé. Se retrouvant à l'intérieur de celle-ci s'est presque totalement pétrifié sur place que l'expert en mensonge regarda avec de grand yeux ronds le long couloir principal de sa société parsemée de plusieurs pétales de rose rouge.

- Mais - c'est - quoi - ce … bordel ! Vociféra t-il en observant impuissant ce foutoir incroyable devant ses yeux. Puis c'est en écrasant les petites pétales de fleur innocente sur son passage, qu'il s'aventura à chercher la moindre présence humaine dans les enivrions. Lorsque soudainement au détour d'un angle de couloir une jeune fille, habillée d'une robe noire pailletée coupant à ses genoux, l'arrêta net dans son parcours en se plaçant face à lui.

- Em' ?! S'écria presque Cal en la voyant.

- Heuu…oui pas besoin de crier je sais qui je suis ! Bref ! T'en as mis du temps ! T'es pas très doué pour un agent de l'amour…, Soupira t-elle désespérée.

- Attends…Ne me dis pas que c'est toi l'auteur de ces messages absurdes?! Répliqua le père désabusé avec des mouvements de ses mains.

- Premièrement ce ne sont pas des messages absurdes comme tu dis…Mais des messages qui te conduiront tout droit vers ton nouveau bonheur ! Clarifia t-elle en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps avec un immense sourire.

- QUOI ?! S'exclama t-il ahuris ne comprenant strictement rien à ce que sa fille lui racontait.

- Raahh…Avant tout passe moi le parfum que tu as j'espère pour toi acheté ! Exigea l'adolescente en présentant sa main à son père. Ce dernier la regarda avec suspicion mais sorti tout de même le dit flacon de parfum pour le donner à sa fille. Heureuse de voir que son paternel l'avait pour une fois écouté, Emily plaça le petit flacon en face de lui et appuya sur le bouton de pression pour l'en vaporiser.

- EM' ! Ragea Cal en pensant que depuis le temps il devait sentir toutes les senteurs de la forêt sur lui.

- Quoi ? Pour une fois que tu mets du parfum ! Répliqua t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel alors que son père lui lançant un regard noir.-Aller suis moi Mister Blasé de service…, Persiffla l'adolescente en prenant le bras de son paternel pour l'entrainer dans tous les couloirs de la société jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau de celui-ci.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oublié le bijou, les chocolats et les fleurs ! Déclara la jeune fille tout en regardant son père avec scepticisme. Dont ce dernier lui présenta soudainement avec un air hébété le bouquet qu'il tenait dans une main et un petit sac qui contentait le petit paquet du bijoutier ainsi que la boite de chocolat dans l'autre.

- Mouais…

- Ah et je pourrais savoir comment t'as pu payer tout ça ?!

- Chaque chose en son temps ! Répliqua t-elle en poussant son père à entrer dans le dit bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bor…

- Ne dis pas la fin de ta phrase s'il te plait ! Supplia la jeune fille en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire. - Enfin pas avant de savoir ce que tu vas vivre…

- Emily ! Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as décoré mon bureau en restaurant ?! S'écria Cal presque furieux avec de grand geste de ses bras en voyant que l'ergonomie de son bureau avait changé du tout au tout. En effet canapé et fauteuils avaient été déplacés pour laisser place à une petite table en son centre accompagnée de deux chaises en bois ainsi que de nouvelles pétales de rose dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce. La table en question avait été soigneusement décorée d'une nappe rouge, d'une longue bougie banche reposant sur son socle, d'une rose dans son vase et d'une vaisselle chic pour deux personnes. Et tout ça dans un fond musical Jazzy grâce au poste radio qui diffusait en boucle toute les plus belles chansons d'amour interprétées par les plus grands chanteurs et chanteuses de jazz.

- Je n'étais pas toute seule pour préparer tout ça… Informa l'adolescente étrangement souriante.

- Comment ça tu n'étais pas toute seule ?! Répéta le père incrédule.

- En effet ! S'exclama soudainement une voix joviale derrière Cal, dont ce dernier en reconnu immédiatement le propriétaire. Tournant lentement son visage mauvais en direction de celui-ci c'est non surpris qu'il vit…

- Loker…Proclama Lightman entre ses dents.

- Bonsoir ! Répondit le brun avec un sourire.

- Dites moi toute suite ce qu'il se passe ici avant que je ne vous vire !

- Et bien en fait…, Commença t-il a dire vite arrêté par Emily qui s'interposa entre les deux hommes, en sachant que Loker ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de parler si on ne le stoppait pas dans l'immédiat.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Et de toute façon on doit attendre le prochain invité !

- Quel invité ?!

- Enfin une invitée pour être plus précise…

- Emily ne me fait pas perdre patience ! Dit moi ce que je fiche ici, dans ce costume, puant le parfum à 3000$, entouré de stupide…

- AH ! S'exclama soudainement la jeune fille extasiée en voyant les deux nouvelles personnes entrer.-Vous êtes enfin là !

- Oui désolée, on a eu quelques petits problèmes sur le trajet !

- C'est pas grave Ria ! Lui répondit Emily en s'avançant vers la deuxième jeune femme qui accompagnait Torres afin de prendre son bras et de la tirer en avant pour la mettre face à Cal.

- Emily ! S'exclama la concernée d'un ton rieur par la précipitation de son geste.

- Voilà la soirée peu enfin commencer ! Proclama l'adolescente tout sourire.

- Roses…, Fini par dire Cal les yeux ébahis et la bouche entre-ouverte alors qu'il fixait avec un certain émerveillement la jeune femme devant lui qui était vêtu d'une splendide robe couleur rouge cerise, fendue à hauteur de ses genoux laissant entrevoir ses longues jambes de déesse. Élevant ensuite avec lenteur son regard sur le visage de sa collègue, Cal cru un instant qu'il avait dû être tué par la dose énorme de parfum dont il avait été aspergé. Car face à lui il ne pouvait s'agir que le visage d'un ange tombé du ciel, songea t-il en observant celui souriant de Gillian qui avait lâché ses cheveux et qui s'était légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion.-Waaah…, Souffla t-il comme ne trouvant pas d'autre mot à prononcer devant ce splendide tableau.

- Oui je sais ! Mais ne baves pas trop maintenant parce que ça ne vient que de commencer! Signala Emily en fermant de sa main la bouche de son père. Tournant rapidement sa tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits, Cal déclara subitement en colère:-Emily ! Dis moi toute de suite ce qui se passe!

- Hmm… Nope ! Et puis de toute façon tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

- Emi…

- Bon ! On va vous laisser vous installer et on revient dans… 20 minutes à peu prêt bon appétit!

- Quoi mais…?!

- À tout de suite ! Ah et ne ruines pas tout, comme d'habitude hein ?! Dit l'adolescente en lançant un regard réprobateur à son interlocuteur avant de sortir avec Loker et Torres du bureau de son père. Ce dernier essayant de reprendre conscience de ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, se précipita vers sa porte afin d'avoir un peu plus d'explication de la part de sa fille mais s'est avec effarement qu'il constata que celle-ci les avait enfermé…

- EMILY ! S'écria Cal. - OUVRES IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE PORTE !, N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'arrêta de crier et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit quelques gloussements derrière son dos. Se retournant à vive allure il remarqua que sa collègue et amie était entrain de rire dans son coin.

- Et ça te fais rire ?! S'offusqua t-il les deux bras écartés de chaque côté de son corps.

- Plutôt oui !

- Raaah bon sang ! J'ai l'impression d'être le seul homme censé dans cette entreprise !

- Moui et bien ça reste à voir…, Souffla t-elle avec un petit rictus. N'ayant pas entendu les paroles de son amie, l'expert en mensonge se mît en quête à fouiller dans tous les recoins de son bureau.- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Soupira Gillian en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Je cherche les doubles des clés paradis ! Répondit-il comme une évidence en ouvrant tous les tiroirs de son bureau. Ne trouvant rien dans ces derniers il voulu fouiller dans son débarras quand il sentit soudainement son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, ce qui était le signe qu'il avait dû recevoir un nouveau sms. Soupirant d'exaspération, il sorti avec rapidité l'appareil et y lu sur l'écran tactile: Emily : _Ne te fatigues pas à chercher le double de clés, c'est moi qui les ai !_

- Et merde ! Jura l'homme en rangeant son portable.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme intriguée par son comportement.

- C'est Em' qui a le double des clés ! Ragea l'homme en se passant une main lasse sur son visage. Puis voyant une nouvelle fois sa meilleure amie rire doucement Cal déclara presque désespéré:-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! On est coincé ici ! Sans savoir pourquoi ! À cause de gamins aux idées plus que...

-Cal..., Soupira Gillian d'un regard blasé.-Tu ne peux pas pour une fois arrêter de râler !

- Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de râler alors qu'on est coincé ici sans aucune chance de sortie !

- Je ne savais que c'était un clavaire pour toi de rester avec moi…, Souffla t-elle en déviant son regard dépité sur le sol.

Remarquant qu'il avait dû blesser son amie, l'expert en mensonge se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, fit une petite moue de sa bouche et bredouilla: - Excuse moi…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…je suis désolé…

- Mouais…, Dit-elle pas vraiment convaincu, les bras croisés contre son corps toujours le regard plongé dans le vide.

Se sentant mal à l'aise par rapport à ses dires, Cal chercha une idée pour se rattraper de sa gaffe et c'est dans un éclair de génie qu'il récupéra le bouquet de rose qu'il avait délaissé un peu plus tôt sur son bureau pour ensuite le mettre sous le nez de sa collègue. Cette dernière surprise releva brusquement sa tête et c'est avec un léger sourire en coin qu'elle vit son meilleur ami sourire comme un idiot avec entre ses mains un imposant bouquet de rose.

- Pardonné ? Demanda t-il en plissant ses yeux d'appréhension. La jeune femme ne lui répondit d'abord rien mais accepta tout simplement le bouquet pour en humer les fleurs.

- Merci…

- Aaah les filles ça boudent toujours pour un rien et dès qu'on leur offre quelque chose elle retrouve immédiatement le sourire ! Proclama Cal avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Suite à ces paroles Gillian frappa légèrement le torse l'homme à l'aide du bouquet.-Ouch ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Si j'avais su que les fleurs te faisais cet effet là je ne te les aurait pas donné !, Encore plus énervée Gillian réitéra la même action avec plus de ferveur sur son ami.-Hey ! Ouuuch…, Fit-il faussement blessé en se frottant de sa main les endroits soit disant meurtries.

- T'as vraiment le dont de détruire chaque moment magiq…, Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire la jeune femme se tût et dévia subitement son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? Demanda t-il intéressé n'ayant pas entendu la fin de sa phrase.

- Non rien… laisses tomber…, Soupira t-elle en posant les fleurs sur un petit meuble non loin d'elle.

- Bon bah…, Commença à dire Cal les deux mains dans les poches de son jean en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds.-On fait quoi ?

- Je sais pas…, Mentit-elle alors qu'elle regardait avec envie la petite table dressée spécialement pour eux.

- Madame aurait faim ? Questionna t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux en ayant vu son regard envieux en direction de la table.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé au déjeuné…

- De toute façon tu ne manges jamais rien…

- Je ne mange jamais rien parce que tu m'interdis de manger la moindre chose !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes goûts en gastronomie ne se résume qu'à des plats à emporter !

- Je te signale que toi c'est pas mieux ! Les seuls plats que tu sais faire c'est le Fish and chips et les haricots en boite !

- Hey ! C'est très difficile à faire les haricots ! Un degrés de cuisson en trop et ton plat est complètement fichu ! Affirma t-il avec des gestes vague de ses mains. L'observant rire de bon coeur, Cal sourit et déclara toujours sur le même ton:-Non mais c'est vrai ! Si tu ne me crois pas je t'y ferais goutter un de ces quatre!

- C'est une invitation ? Demanda t-elle en pinçant très légèrement ses lèvres de ses dents.

L'expert en langage corporel tiqua à ce geste mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus et répondit:- Ouais, une invitation à découvrir les meilleures haricots du monde ! Et même de l'univers!

- Vu comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas ! Répliqua t-elle rieuse.

- Mouais sauf que pour le moment je crois qu'on va devoir se contenter de ce que notre cher Miss Ramsay a dû nous préparer ! Proclama Cal en mimant une mine d'appréhension sur la petite salade qui se trouvait dans une des assiettes.

- Je suis sûre que c'est délicieux ! Affirma la psychologue avec un grand sourire en s'approchant d'une des chaises entourant la table.

La voyant faire Cal se précipita vers elle et tira tel un gentleman la chaise où elle comptait s'installer.-Hurm…Merci…, Dit-elle avec un léger sourire timide en pensant que Cal n'aurait jamais été de ceux qui ferrait des petits gestes de galanterie.

- Il convient de se conduire en gentilhomme quand la Dame qui l'accompagne à sa table est des plus… ravissante…, Déclara t-il sans raillerie de sa part en s'installant avec lenteur en face de la jeune femme qui émit un regard gêné à ces paroles.

Remarquant un pot d'eau sur la table, l'expert en mensonge prit celui-ci d'une seule main et demanda dans une question silencieuse à sa collègue si celle-ci en désirait. Puis dans un petit hochement de tête positif de sa part, il commença à verser du liquide transparent dans le verre de la jeune femme.-Merci…, Lui répondit-elle presque dans un murmure en portant le verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée tout en regardant l'homme faire de même de son côté. Lightman reposa ensuite son verre sur la table et c'est soudainement d'un air surpris qu'il remarqua une petite enveloppe rose postée au côté d'un vase où reposait une fleur. Prenant celle-ci entre ses mains, il la déchira et en sorti un petit mot qu'il commença à lire à voix haute sous les yeux interrogateur de Gillian.

- _Bonsoir les amoureux ! Comme vous pouvez le constater les petits messages disséminés un peu partout dans la ville, vous ont amené à votre Valentin(e) du jour ! Tant de monde ont déjà échoué dans cette lourde épreuve que de conduire deux coeurs aveugle à se retrouver autour d'une même table, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main… Que d'amour ! Aaah ne me remercier pas ! Je sais…je suis un génie ! En fait si…je ne connais qu'un seul moyen pour me remercier de cet effort insurmontable…Profiter de cette soirée car elle ne fait que commencer… Mission accomplie ! __Ps: Papa ne râles pas ! Et quoique tu en dises mon diner est très bon !_

Sous le rire de Gillian, Cal émit une petite moue de sa mouche et reposa la petite enveloppe sur la table pour ensuite marmonner:-Mouais…bah…il a intérêt d'être bon son "diner…"

- Ah ! On ne râle pas ! Réprimanda rieuse la psychologue en regardant son ami qui esquissa un petit sourire en la voyant si joviale.

- Bon et bien je suppose qu'on peut commencer à manger…

- Je pense aussi ! Confirma t-elle souriante en prenant sa fourchette et son couteau dans ses mains vite imité par son collègue.

Les deux protagonistes commencèrent à déguster avec plus au moins d'entrain pour certain l'entrée proposée par l'adolescente lorsque soudainement au détour d'une bouchée de tomate Cal demanda:-On t'a aussi fait le coup des enveloppes ?

- Oui ! Affirma t-elle en riant quelque peu.-J'avais trouvé la première dans le frigo du Lightman Group à côté de mon pouding que j'avais laissé pour mon encas ! C'était marqué… Voilà ton délice défendu il te sera très utile en cette journée pleine de rebondissement ! Bonne chance agent Callian!

- Et ça t'a servit ? Questionna t-il perplexe d'un ton amusé en songeant qu'un pouding ne pouvait pas donner un effet si bénéfique.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Et toi ? Lui demanda t-elle tout sourire en mangeant une nouvelle bouchée de sa salade.

- Un mail ! Avec comme destinataire Honey gmail .com!

- C'est bien trouvé ! ria Gillian.

- Mouais…, Approuva Cal souriant en dévorant discrètement du regard la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.-Je devais soit disant aller chercher mon élixir d'amour…, Expliqua t-il d'un geste lasse de sa main pour démontrer la risibilité de cette demande.

- Du thé ? Proposa la psychologue pensant qu'il ne devait s'agir que ça.

- Yep ! Et étrangement il avait été préparé à la perfection ! j'ai même un moment cru que c'était t…

- Que c'était ? Demanda la jeune femme intriguée.

- Heurm…que c'était la reine d'Angleterre qui avait dû le faire ! Se rattrapa t-il de justesse.

- Tu aurais voulu que la reine soit l'auteur de ces petits mots doux ? Gloussa la psychologue

- Bah quoi ?! Elle est pas mal si on enlève le fait qu'on vit dans deux mondes différents!

- Et… il n'y a rien d'autre qui te gênes ? Questionna t-elle rieuse de cette réponse.

- Non…Ah si ! Peut-être le fait que je lui ai montré mes fesses dans ma jeunesse… Cela ne laisse pas une très bonne impression pour une première rencontre !

- Ça c'est sûr ! Confirma son amie en riant.

- Mais je pense que j'y ai gagné au change…, Souffla soudainement Cal de manière mystérieuse sous le regard interloquée de Gillian qui s'apprêtait à lui demander le pourquoi de ses paroles lorsqu'elle fut brusquement coupée dans son élan par Loker et Ria qui étaient entrés avec précipitation dans la pièce.

- Alors c'était comment ? Demanda Eli tout sourire pendant que Ria débarrassait les assiettes vides du couple.

- C'était…froid ! Répondit Lightman sous le regard blasé de Loker qui déposa deux assiettes fumantes de magret de canard servit de sa sauce au miel avec une pointe de gingembre et des haricots vert en guise de garniture !

- Cal…, Soupira Gillian de sa bêtise pour ensuite répondre:-C'était délicieux Eli !

- C'est de la salade…, Marmonna l'expert en mensonge en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- On a dit qu'on ne râlait pas ! Sermonna gentiment la jeune femme dans un sourire.

- Mmmh…, Bredouilla t-il en croisant ses bras contre son corps pour y observer son employé prendre une pose de serveur en leur présentant une bouteille de vin.

- Vin de Bourgogne de 1977 ! Affirma platement Loker.

- C'est pas mon année préféré mais ça ferra l'affaire ! Concéda Cal en indiquant à son employé d'y versé le liquide rougeâtre dans leur verre respectif.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en vin ! Dit Gillian assez surprise.

- Ah mais j'y connais rien ! C'est juste que la période Disco c'était pas pour moi ! Par contre les années 60 avec les Beatles ! Ça c'était la belle époque !

- Tu es né en 61 Cal… Tu n'as pas vraiment vécu cette époque…, Lui dit-elle en roulant ses yeux.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprécier les Beatles !

- Je confirme ! Moi je les ai découvert quand j'avais 7 ans…, Commença à dire Loker vite coupé par son patron qui déclara d'un geste de la main:-C'est bon, vous pouvez disposez ! , À cet ordre Eli lui lança un regard noir puis remarquant cela Lightman répliqua avec un petit rictus: - Vous devriez postuler en tant que serveur en France j'suis sûr que vous feriez un tabac ! Affirma t-il en songeant au fait que les serveurs français avaient la réputation d'être assez peu aimable.

- Cal…

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? C'était un compliment !, Loker ne répondit rien à son patron et se détourna rapidement de celui-ci pour sortir avec rapidité de la pièce sur les talons de Ria.-Pfff il est vraiment trop susceptible…

- Tu pourrais au moins une fois dans ta vie être sympa avec lui…

- Mais j'suis sympa ! Je l'ai comparé à un serveur français ! Si j'avais été méchant je l'aurais comparé à ta mère ! Riposta t-il en plissant ses yeux avec des gestes de ses mains.

- T'es pas croyable…, Soupira t-elle.

- Ouais je sais ! Affirma t-il avec un sourire idiot.

La jeune femme gloussa légèrement de son comportement infantile et commença à découper sa viande dans son assiette. Un petit silence apaisant se glissa entre les deux amis, lorsque Cal après avoir bu une gorgé de vin déclara:-Alors…

- Alors quoi ? Questionna la jeune femme ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Se raclant la gorge, Cal regarda comme hypnotisé le fond de son verre et proclama:-Je suis assez surpris que la sublime Dr Foster se retrouve seule pour la St Valentin…

- Sublime rien que ça ? Dit-elle comme embarrassée par cet adjectif utilisé.

- J'ai d'autres adjectifs en tête mais tous les cités me prendrais trop de temps… Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !

- Mais je ne suis pas seule…, Répliqua t-elle en regardant son ami dans un sourire.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là Gill…, Souffla t-il en posant ses deux coudes sur la table pour y joindre ses mains.

- Il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné comme on dit…, Lui répondit-elle le regard divaguant.

- Et là tu penses quoi ? Questionna t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en observant la jeune femme prendre son verre d'alcool pour le porter à ses lèvres.

- Je suis là…, Dit-elle tout simplement en lançant un regard des plus séducteur à l'homme qui lui faisait face avant de boire une gorgée de son vin.

Perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir, l'expert en mensonge se redressa subitement dans son siège et se caressa nerveusement les cheveux. Le remarquant faire Gillian s'en amusa quelque peu puis songea dans un soupir amusé qu'il était facile de le déstabiliser… Comprenant qu'elle s'était jouée de lui, Cal chercha soudainement une idée afin de retourner la situation en sa faveur pour qu'elle se sente gênée à son tour. C'est donc après avoir avalé une autre bouchée de son plat qu'il déclara:-Il n'y aurait pas du gingembre dans la sauce par hasard ?

- Si, je crois que tu as raison !

- Mmmh… Le gingembre c'est bien un aliment aphrodisiaque nope ?

À cette question, Gillian sembla soudainement gênée et c'est en se passant une mèche derrière son oreille qu'elle répliqua:-Heu oui je crois…heurm…Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question?

- Non…juste comme ça…pour savoir si cela aura vraiment l'effet escompté…

Suite à cette réplique la jeune femme failli s'étouffer avec la gorgée de vin qu'elle venait d'ingurgité alors que Cal en la voyant ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire victorieux. - Ça va ? Lui demanda t-il avec une mine légèrement inquiète.

- Heurm…Oui c'est juste que j'ai avalé de travers…, Lui répondit-elle en regardant son plat comme si c'était une oeuvre d'art.

- Je vois ça…, Souffla t-il avec un joyeux sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté en la dévisageant du regard.

- Et toi ? Je suis moi aussi assez surprise de ne pas te retrouver au bras d'une jeune femme magnifique où tout les yeux des autres hommes te regarderait avec envie…

Cal émit un soupir amusé à cette légère jalousie lorsqu'il déclara:-C'est étrange je ne vois pourtant pas d'homme dans les allants-tours…

Comprenant le sous-entendu la psychologue se mit à regarder avec des yeux ronds son interlocuteur qui ne lui décocha que son plus beau sourire séducteur. Reprenant ses esprits Gillian mangea une nouvelle part de son plat et proclama rieuse:- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu suivrais les indications dans les enveloppes !

- J'ai toujours eu l'âme d'un aventurier.

- Sauf que là c'était plutôt des messages sans grand danger !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es jamais passée à la parfumerie ! Riposta t-il en la pointant de son index. Lorsque remarquant l'air d'incompréhension la jeune femme il rétorqua:-Non rien…laisses tomber !

- En tout cas je te trouve très chic avec ce costume…, Affirma t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Merci…, Souffla t-il en ayant remarqué le geste.-Je ne suis pas très costume mais j'avoue qu'avec celui là j'ai l'impression d'être James Bond !

- Rien que ça ! Ria t-elle.

- Ne ris pas ! Et je te signale que j'ai plein de point commun avec lui !

- Ah oui comme ? Demanda t-elle dubitatif avec un sourire.

Cal sembla réfléchir quelques secondes lorsqu'il déclara d'un geste de la main:-On est anglais !

- Mmmh…

- On se bat tous les deux contre des méchants ! Argua t-il en désignant sa blessure de guerre sur son nez tandis que sa collègue gloussa à cette réplique.

- Eeet…, Réclama t-elle en ne trouvant pas cet argument assez suffisant à son goût.

- Eeet… Nous avons le même goût en matière de femme !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'à chaque fin d'enquête tu arrives à séduire une superbe femme comme dans James Bond !

- Yep !

- J'hallucine…

- En espérant juste que je réussisse à clore celle-ci…, Murmura t-il en buvant une autre gorgée de son vin tout en encrant son regard sombre dans celui surpris de son amie.

- Heurm… Il fait chaud non ?! Questionna précipitamment Gillian en s'aérant le visage de sa main.

- J'trouve pas… mais c'est surement le gingembre qui fait cet effet là ! Expliqua t-il en prenant une pause nonchalante dans sa chaise tandis que les joues de la psychologue prièrent tout d'un coup la couleur d'une tomate. Et ce fût à ce moment là que Ria et Emily choisirent pour entrer dans la pièce avec le dessert dans les mains de cette dernière. En les voyants arriver les deux adultes reprirent des positions plus convenables et tentèrent de camoufler les émotions qui déferlaient en eux en cette…chaude soirée !

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Ria un peu inquiète en remarquant les regards quelques peu divaguants de ses patrons.

- Tout va parfaitement bien ! Lui répondit Gillian avec rapidité pendant que Cal fit semblant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette.

- Heu ok…, Souffla Torres en débarrassant les assiettes des deux psychologue afin de laisser place à une Emily surexcitée qui déclara:-Alors c'était comment?!

- Délicieux Em' ! Affirma la psychologue avec un grand sourire.-Tout était parfait!

- Surtout la salade aucune faute de goût ! À bonne température comme je l'aime ! Répondit son père avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Ha-Ha…, Répondit blasée l'adolescente en déposant deux petites assiettes à dessert devant les deux experts en mensonges.-Gâteau au chocolat fondant ! Accompagné de ses fraises et…de son champagne ! Résuma la jeune fille avec un grand sourire en récupérant la dite bouteille que son père avait acheté dans la journée pour laisser le soin à Ria de l'ouvrir devant eux. Puis la bouteille enfin ouverte, Torres servit ensuite le liquide doré dans deux grandes coupes de champagne.

- Merci ! Dit Gillian en regardant les deux jeunes femmes lui rendre son sourire. Lorsque soudainement Emily s'approcha de son père et lui murmura dans son oreille:-N'oublies pas les petits cadeaux…, Sur cette recommandation la jeune fille parti à toute vitesse en compagnie de Ria et ferma la porte derrière elle afin de laisser seul le deux Valentin du soir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda curieuse Gillian.

- Oh non rien d'important… Juste de manger le gâteau avant qu'il ne refroidisse…

- Mmmh en tout cas j'ai hâte d'y goûter ! Déclara la jeune femme en regardant avec envie le dit dessert.

- Surtout qu'il parait que le chocolat fait aussi parti des aliments aphrodisiaque J'espère pour toi que t'as apporté un ventilateur…, Proclama t-il d'une voix dès plus séductrice.

Se raclant la gorge, la jeune femme prit sa cuillère et commença à plonger celle-ci dans le coeur de son gâteau. Puis remarquant discrètement que son ami l'observait du coin de l'oeil, elle eu soudainement une petite idée afin de renverser un peu la situation trop longtemps détenu par l'expert en mensonge. Portant sa cuillère chocolaté à ses lèvres, elle ferma ses yeux puis commença à mettre celle-ci de manière très séductrice dans sa bouche et tout ça avec un petit râle de contentement. Voyant ça Cal resta complètement pétrifié sur place, et sentant subitement sa gorge devenir très sèche il décida de boire quelques gorgées de sa coupe de champagne.

- Ça va ? Questionna brusquement Gillian ayant vu son ami faire.

- Oui ! C'est…heurm…le chocolat ! Il était un peu trop chaud !

- S'il n'y avait que ça…, Répliqua t-elle en encrant son regard dans le sien.

Oh-my-god ! S'écria Lightman intérieurement par ce sous-entendu plus que…bouillant ! C'est lui ou elle était entrain de lui faire du gringue ! Si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour elle il ne voyait pas trop d'inconvénient… enfin seulement si elle ne dépassait pas les limites !Par contre si c'était le contraire et qu'elle voulait aller plus loin alors là il n'était pas sûr de se contrôler bien longtemps ! Prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son gâteau au chocolat il commença à réfléchir à une nouvelle idée machiavélique pour la déstabiliser lorsque soudainement sa collègue le coupa dans ses songes en déclarant:-Tu as du…, Signifia t-elle en lui indiquant sur elle même le coin de sa bouche, qu'il avait une trace de gâteau au chocolat fondant. Ne comprenant ce qu'elle désirait, Cal mima une mine d'incompréhension et n'y allant pas par quatre chemin Gillian avança sa main jusqu'à son visage afin d'y effacer de son pouce, avec une extrême lenteur, la trace chocolatée se trouvant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Appréciant le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, l'homme ne pût s'empêcher d'y émettre un léger soupir avant d'encrer son regard de braise dans celui plus que noir de la jeune femme.

Ils ne jouaient plus…Songea t-il en observant la psychologue se repositionner dans sa chaise pour lécher le chocolat qui était resté sur son doigt. Son coeur battant à vive allure l'expert en mensonge voulu et devait reprendre ses esprits avant qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler et c'est en remarquant le petit paquet de bijou et la boite de chocolat à ses pieds qu'il décida de les prendre pour les déposer un par un sur la table.

- Cal ? Demanda la jeune femme intriguée en l'observant faire.

- Bonne St Valentin Honey…, Dit-il dans un léger sourire en posant la boite de chocolat devant la jeune femme qui émit une mine interloquée face à tous ces cadeaux, alors qu'il lui offrit ensuite la petite boite de velours.-Ouvres la ! Dicta t-il amusé de la voir hésiter.

Gillian caressa du bout des doigts la petite boite puis ouvrit celle-ci avec précaution pour y découvrir avec effarement un sublime collier en argent ornée d'un petit diamant en forme de coeur.-Cal…t'es fou! Tu n'aurais pas dû! S'exclama t-elle en prenant le dit bijou entre ses mains.

- Pour te dire la vérité, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai choisi mais si cela avait été le cas je crois que je t'aurais prit celui-là!

Remarquant son immense sourire à la vue du bijou, Cal esquissa un petit sourire puis se lava précipitamment de sa chaise pour prendre le collier des mains de la jeune femme afin de se positionner derrière elle et l'aider à le mettre autour de son cou. Puis la tâche effectuée, il pencha sa tête vers son oreille et lui souffla d'une voix suave:-En plus de ça… il ira parfaitement avec la couleur de tes yeux, bien qu'une femme aussi superbe que toi n'a pas besoin de bijou pour l'être.

Souriante face à ses propos la jeune femme toucha du bout des doigts son collier lorsqu'elle sentit avec surprise l'effleurement des lèvres de l'expert en mensonge contre son cou. Revenant à sa place Cal lança un regard plus qu'amoureux à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit. Un petit silence se glissa entre les deux protagoniste lorsque remarquant le regard perdu de son ami Gillian s'empressa de lui demander:-Cal ? Tu vas bien ?

- Hein ? Heu oui ! Excuse moi c'est juste que…, Commença t-il à dire en voyant le regard inquiet que portait la jeune femme sur sa personne. Voulant la rassurer l'homme prit doucement la main de celle-ci dans la sienne et déclara:-Gill'… Que penserais-tu si… si la limite qu'on a établi depuis toutes ces années n'existait plus… Si on devenait plus ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui…

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir à ses paroles quand sentant une douce caresse sur sa main, elle sourit et souffla:-Je dirais… que c'est une belle soirée pour débuter une nouvelle aventure…

À ces mots, l'homme émit un immense sourire et porta la main de la jeune femme à sa bouche pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres pour ensuite lui murmurer:-Dans ce cas là…laisses moi te guider.

Souriante comme jamais Gillian attrapa son verre de champagne le leva légèrement et dit:-Bonne St Valentin…

Imitant la jeune femme Cal leva son verre et souffla:- Bonne St Valentin Honey…, Ils entrechoquèrent ensuite leur verre et c'est en se regardant yeux dans les yeux que les deux nouveaux amoureux burent chacun une gorgée du liquide alcoolisé. _(comme dans les films où ils font: À nous ! n'importe quoi XD )_

**(Fly me to the moon - Frank Sinatra)**

Profitant de ce moment intimiste, les deux protagonistes entendirent soudainement une musique qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement retentir dans toute la pièce. N'écoutant plus que lui, l'expert en mensonge se leva d'un seul bon et présenta avec un immense sourire sa main à la jeune femme.

- Cal…, Dit-elle d'un ton amusée.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser une danse sur du Frank Sinatra avec James Bond comme danseur !

Riant de sa plaisanterie, la psychologue prit la main de l'homme et celui-ci toujours souriant l'entraina dans un petit espace libre de son bureau. Il positionna ensuite ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et commença à la bercer lentement au rythme de la musique pendant que celle-ci entoura son cou de ses bras pour y poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- C'est quoi la marque de ton parfum ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils en ont mélangé plusieurs pour en combiner en un seul ! Proclama t-elle rieuse en sentant les effluves des diverses senteurs que Cal avait été aspergées durant cette folle journée.

- Ouais je sais… C'est de la faute d'un malade de parfums que je sens la puanteur des petits sapins odorant pour voiture !

- Quoi ? Ria t-elle ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il racontait.

- Non rien…, Souffla t-il souriant en nichant sa tête dans son cou tout en continuant de danser. Arrivant à la moitié de la musique l'expert en mensonge déclara:

- J'ai toujours su que mettre du Frank Sinatra était parfait pour emballer les filles !

- N'importe quoi…, Ria t-elle contre son cou.

- Si regardes la preuve. Dit-il en les faisant pivoter sur place. - Et je te signale que ton cher Sinatra était un grand dragueur de première classe !

- C'est parce qu'il avait du talent !

- Du talent dans la drague ! Ça c'est certain au vu du nombre de fille qu'il avait réussi à avoir !

- Non…Je parlais de son talent en tant que chanteur…

- Ah mais ça c'était juste un moyen pour les attirer comme le miel avec les abeilles… Comme toi avec le chocolat fondant…

- N'importe quoi…, Souffla t-elle une nouvelle fois rieuse en redressant sa tête pour encrer son regard sceptique dans celui amusé de l'expert en mensonge. - Tu vas me dire que tu avais tout prévu depuis le départ ? Si c'est le cas c'est impossible, puisque tu n'étais même pas au courant de ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Ce qui fait de moi un bon dragueur puisque avec mon sens ardu de l'imprévisibilité j'ai pu te séduire !

- Mouais…, Fit-elle pas vraiment convaincu.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Pas vraiment non…

- Tu veux une preuve ?

- Mmmh essayes toujours.

- Pas de problème…, Souffla t-il en approchant son visage du sien pour ensuite effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et d'y capturer celle-ci dans une lenteur presque trop sensuelle.

Puis n'y tenant plus il se mit subitement à approfondir celui-ci en y mettant plus de passion. Participant à l'échange plus que passionné, Gillian commença à caresser les cheveux de son nouveau compagnon lorsque soudainement à bout de souffle les deux amants durent se séparer à regret en posant leur front contre le leur.

- Alors ? Mon sens de l'imprévisibilité ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

- Mmh pas mal…, Lui répondit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur de ses dents.

- Pas mal ?! S'offusqua t-il.

Avançant son visage jusqu'à son oreille c'est d'une voix quelque peu suave qu'elle lui murmura; - Je pense juste que mon sens de l'imprévisibilité doit obtenir plus de résultat que le tient…Surtout avec du chocolat et …des fraises…, Finit-elle par dire en embrassant le cou de l'homme qui se redit soudainement sur place à cette annonce.

- Ça te dérangerais si on fait faux bon à notre cher Sinatra et qu'on pratique quelques petites expérience sur ta théorie…

Comprenant le message la jeune femme pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui souffla:-Je pense qu'il nous en voudra pas trop et puis…c'est bien toi qui dit que chaque scientifique à le devoir de tout vérifier…

- C'est vrai ! Espérons juste que je tienne le coup jusqu'au lieu de l'expérience…

- Dans ce cas là je te propose qu'on prenne vite ta BMW et qu'on se rende chez moi…Agent 007…

- C'est une excellente idée…, Dit-il en embrassant la jeune femme qui sourit contre lèvres à ce contact. - Et bien allons y dans ce cas là ! Déclara t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne pour la tirer avec rapidité derrière lui. Lorsque subitement il s'arrêta dans son parcours pour se mettre à regarder avec envie la petite table.

- Cal ?

- On a failli oublier le plus important ! Proclama t-il en récupérant le petit bol de fraise avec la boîte de chocolat sous le rire de sa compagne. - Je suis sûr que ça sera encore mieux que le film de James bond avec Pierce Brosnan et Sophie Marceau !

- Ça reste à prouver ! Lui répondit-elle malicieuse tout en marchant dans les bras de son homme.

- On a toute la nuit pour ça…

- Pourvu que demain ne meurt jamais…, Emettant un léger rire à cette réplique, il se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement tout en la conduisant vers la sortie.

- Et bah voilà ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que ça marcherait ! Mission accomplie ! Je suis Emily, Emily Lightman l'agent 007 de l'amour ! Là où tout le monde échoue, elle seule peut réussir ! Proclama Emily souriante tout en imitant James Bond en faisant semblant de tirer sur le nouveau couple entrain de partir.-Par contre quand papa apprendra que j'ai pris l'argent mit de côté pour réparer la deuxième voiture que j'ai bousillé…Je crois que je vais devoir écrire d'autres enveloppes pour l'emmener dans un long voyage au tour du monde avec Gillian…

- C'est vrai que c'était bien joué ! Affirma Loker avec un petit sourire.

- Félicitation Emily !

- Merci Anna ! Oh et merci de m'avoir aider à décommander son rendez-vous prévu dans l'après-midi !

- De rien ! Il est vrai que Mr Peterson n'était pas très heureux de ce changement de date mais je pense qu'il comprendra ! En tout cas ce fût un plaisir de contribuer à cette nouvelle romance !

- Surtout que ce n'était pas gagné…, Souffla Ria.

- Aaah ça non ! Dirent en même temps le petit groupe.

- Mais comme je le dis souvent pour la St Valentin tous les coeurs perdu se retrouvent ! Déclara l'adolescence toute contente de son plan diabolique.

- Ouais…, Soupira Eli d'un regard perdu.

Remarquant cela, Emily sourit, tapota sur l'épaule du brun et déclara dans un regard de va et vient entre lui et Ria:-Ne t'inquiètes pas Eli ! L'année prochaine ça sera ton tour!

- Quoi mais…je…m'enfin on…, Bredouilla Loker faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Il aime en vérité, celui qui tremble de dire son amour ! Cria la jeune fille en s'éloignant des adultes pour disparaître à un angle de couloir.

- Elle n'a pas tors la petite Lightman ! Vous devriez l'écouter Eli avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Renchérit la réceptionniste pour ensuite partir et laisser seul les deux collègues.

- Mais…

- De quoi elles parlent Eli ? Questionna Torres intriguée.

- Je…bah…, Bafouilla t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Dieu qu'il détestait la St Valentin s'écria t-il en regardant Ria attendre une réponse de sa part.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Faites confiance à votre instinct et suivez les enveloppes roses ! Peut-être vous conduira t-elles à l'amouuuuur de votre vie ! Heurm-Heurm...

Ah oui et Anna n'a pas menti à Cal quand elle a dit qu'elle n'a pas vu la personne qui avait déposé l'enveloppe puisque... elle l'a juste récupéré au détour d'un couloir sombre des mains D'Emily XD ( trafic d'enveloppes roses :O ! )

* * *

><p>Lightman5: Au départ j'allais faire une petite fic sur Cal et Gill en couple pour la st Valentin... puis j'ai trouvé ça plus drôle XD M'enfin peut-être que j'écrirais l'autre un de ces quatre si celle-ci vous a plus :P Enfin...à chaque fois que j'écris je pense faire que deux pages et à la fin je m'en retrouve avec 30... - - '<p> 


End file.
